Model Behavior
Model Behavior is the first episode of Glee: The New Years fourth and final season and the sixty-sixth episode overall. It will air during January 2015. A five-year jump focuses on the New Directions alumni's futures. A.J., currently a magazine article writer, plans to create a reunion for the alumni. However, the long distance gets quite overwhelming. Meanwhile, Cheyenne, a new model in New York, suffers from anger and anxiety due to her high standards. Chuck and Anna move into their first apartment together, but they struggle with different living habits. Gunner also struggles balancing his football dreams with finding love; he goes on a blind date gone wrong. Will this reunion ever happen? Spoilers Plot General *A.J., Gunner, Cheyenne, Chuck, and Anna are the focuses of the fourth season opener. Carina, Elizabeth, Addison, Dougie, and Claira do not appear in this episode, although this may be subject to change, they will all appear for episode 2. *A new character, Natalie is portrayed by Holland Roden, Teen Wolf star, respectfully. She will have a recurring role and play as Cheyenne's "assistant" in her modeling gig. *There is still casting for a modeling director, photographer, and Cheyenne's gay friend. Cheyenne, Bichette, and Natalie *The episode title, "Model Behavior" will correlate to Cheyenne's aspirations of becoming a model. She moves to Brooklyn, New York, although she doesn't know that Chuck and Anna are in New York during this time. *Cheyenne has anxiety considering that her bad behavior and anxiety is the cause of her likelihood of failing in the modeling industry. *Cheyenne has a perky yet annoying assistant, Natalie, who tries to encourage her to eat healthier and get out of her depressing, miserable stage. *Tyra Banks will portray Bichette, whom she portrayed in the fifth season of Glee. *Cheyenne will perform during her first fashion show in New York, but the outcome will not go well. Chuck and Anna *Chuck and Anna, after Anna graduated a year after Chuck, remain a couple. Chuck remains in NYADA with Anna, but the two decide that it's time to look for a new apartment together. *The two will live in a 3 bedroom apartment, muc similar to Glee's Bushwick apartment, but the two worry that their living habits will get in the way of their relationship. *Chuck's sloppy habits and Anna's bossy, neat-freak like behavior (something she considers "model behavior") is the conflict between the two. Chuck threatens to move out if the two disagree. A.J. *A.J. works for a fashion column in a magazine in Philadelphia. However, A.J. has writer's block, as he wants to faithfully work for ''Rolliing Stone ''magazine. *A.J.'s writer's block comes from his lack of interest in fashion, as well as his determination to reunite the New Directions alumni. *A.J. makes an article about Cheyenne that will lead on to a further episode. *He will only interact with Anna, yet everyone else he calls are busy or not in contact. Gunner *Gunner is currently in Los Angeles due to the help of Levi's mother and father, who put him through 2 years of University of California. *However, Gunner decided to drop out, as accepted by Levi's parents, to focus on sports on his own. He wants to be a football player, but his focus on love gets in the way. *Gunner goes on a blind date that doesn't go well. Songs Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Tyra Banks as Bichette *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen TIbideaux Guest Stars *Holland Roden as Natalie *TBA as Francisco *TBA as Sammi Absent Cast Members *Miranda Cosgrove as Addison Lee *Lucy Hale as Elizabeth Moore *Blake Lively as Claira Kingston *Cymphonique Miller as Carina Maraj *Drew Roy as Dougie Eastwood Category:Episode Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Five Episode